Silent Night, Lovely Night?
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Draco dan Hermione mendapatkan hadiah untuk berpetualang ke tempat-tempat romantis di Dunia. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang bermasalah? Special for Xmas. Sekuel One Creepy Night. Enjoy!:


**A/N: **Yah, aku pernah bilang pada kalian yang sudah membaca _**One Creepy Night, **_aku akan membuat sekuel fic yang bercetak tebal di atas tadi, dan ini dia. Disini penjelasannya akan lebih banyak tapi ficku masih butuh banyak evaluasi dari kalian semua ehehe^^" jadi terakhir, review yaa{} thanks bagi yang membaca ataupun mereview fic yang ini;)

**Silent Night, Lovely Night? © Beatrixmalf**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

.

_**OOC, Gaje, feel ga ngena, dan keabsurdan lainnya. Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan!**_

.

Kertas itu kembali jatuh. Lagi-lagi. Sepertinya Hermione Granger memang tidak dapat menolak keberadaan pesan yang ada dalam kertas itu. Dengan perasaan luar biasa jengkel, Hermione beralih dari esainya, dan setengah hati membuka surat itu.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_ Menara Gryffindor, Sebelah Owlery._

_Kamar 73._

_ Ms. Granger yang terhormat, dengan ini kami beritahukan bahwa hadiah mengenai penghargaan atas 'The Best Couple' dalam Halloween Party kemarin akan kami persembahkan bagimu dan Mr. Malfoy pada Malam Natal, tepatnya tanggal 25 Desember, bertepatan dengan Pesta Dansa Natal yang diselenggarakan oleh Hogwarts. Kami harap anda dengan senang hati berkenan mengikuti acara ini. Untuk keputusan dan informasi yang lebih lanjut, kau bisa datang ke Kantorku, atau mengirimkan perkamen langsung ke kantorku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. _

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_ Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts_

Hermione menghembuskan napas lelah. Sungguh, ia begitu keberatan dengan hadiah yang dimenanginya bersama Draco Malfoy dua bulan yang lalu. Pasangan Terbaik, karena mereka bisa menyelesaikan Ghost House dengan amat cemerlang, dan dalam Trick Or Treat berhasil mengumpulkan 10 telur, dari 30 telur. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hermione lebih baik memilih Pesta Dansa daripada mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Nyatanya, walaupun dua bulan telah berlalu, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama masih terlalu gengsi untuk membicarakan perasaan mereka. Sifat mereka begitu mirip. Identik.

Jadi, tak ada kemajuan. Begini-begini saja.

Hermione tersentak melihat Jam Dinding kecilnya berbunyi pelan, menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Ia segera berlari untuk pergi ke Aula Besar.

Kertas itu terbuka begitu saja disana, menampilkan foto Draco dan Hermione yang sedang dinobatkan menjadi Pasangan Terbaik.

.

.

"Hei, Hermione—apa kau sudah menerima surat tentang hadiah dari Halloween kemarin?" Ron bertanya, sambil memindahkan hidangan penutup banyak-banyak ke piringnya.

"Err—sebenarnya sudah.."

"Mione! Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku?" Ginny meenginterupsi kata-kata Hermione dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Aw, maaf Gin. Aku saja baru membuka surat itu, padahal surat itu telah dialamatkan kepadaku kemarin lusa," Hermione agak meringis sedikit. Setidaknya ia jujur, kan?

"Lalu? Apa hadiahnya?" Parvati, yang menguping pembicaraan mereka berbisik di samping Harry, di depan Hermione.

"Err—aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu. McGonagall tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang hal itu. Yang kuketahui, ia hanya meminta persyaratanku dan menjelaskan kapan hadiah itu akan diberikan," gumam Hermione.

"Yah! Jadi.. kau tidak ikut Christmas Ball?" Ron bertanya kecewa.

"Sepertinya tidak, Ron."

Ginny menatap Hermione dengan pandangan berspekulasi, seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hermione. Hermione balas menatap Ginny.

"Ada apa Ginny?" Hermione bertanya risih, menyadari pandangan Ginny yang menyelidik. Ginny tampak agak salah tingkah.

"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa," Ginny menjawab cepat-cepat sambil tersenyum.

Hermione menatapnya curiga selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali menekuni makanannya.

.

.

Draco berjalan cepat-cepat di sepanjang lorong batu yang agak temaram, padangannya melekat pada perkamen yang dibawanya. Ia tidak menyadari sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan juga sedang tidak memerhatikan sekitar.

"AAAARGH," seruan Draco terdengar bergema. Ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Seseorang yang menubruknya juga ikut terjatuh, berteriak kesakitan menyuarakan kembali gema Draco.

Gadis yang terjatuh tersebut cepat-cepat mendongak marah.

"Apa yang kaupikir kau la—"

Hermione Granger terpaku. Mukanya yang sempat memerah marah tadi kini pucat, seakan baru saja bertemu Basilisk. Tanpa kata-kata, ia segera memungut perkamen-perkamennya dan berlari meninggalkan Draco.

Keadaannya juga tak berbeda jauh dari Draco. Pemuda itu tampak membeku selama beberapa saat, lalu segera menguasai diri dan menyadari salah satu perkamen yang dibawa Hermione tertinggal di lantai. Ia segera memungut dan mengejar gadis itu.

"Oi, Granger!" teriakan Draco bergema menyeramkan di Lorong Bawah Tanah. Dia samar-samar mengalami déjà vu seperti dalam Ghost House dua bulan yang lalu, dan pikiran tersebut makin memperburuk moodnya.

Draco terengah-engah. Hermione bergerak cepat sekali, dan sekarang ia sudah menghilang. Dengan sebal Draco berbalik, dan menemukan Ginny Weasley sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sebuah ide pun segera menghampiri Draco.

"Hei, Weasley," serunya agak pelan, suaranya masih beradu dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ginny menoleh dengan waspada.

"Kenapa, Malfoy?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kau hendak kemana?" tanya Draco, sambil mendekatinya. Ginny mundur selangkah ke belakang. Oke, seharusnya Draco tidak mengucapkan sesuatu sefrontal itu.

"Tidak, dengar, Weasley! Perkamen milik Granger terjatuh dari tangannya tadi, dan aku harap kau bisa mengembalikannya," jelas Draco, mengangsurkan perkamen tadi. Mata Ginny menyipit, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menerima perkamen itu. Ia menlitinya, lalu setelah memastikan semuanya tidak bohong, gadis itu kembali menoleh.

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung memberikannya saja?"

Draco tersentak. "Err—tidak. Aku banyak urusan."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak hanya mengabaikan perkamen Hermione saja? Toh perkamen itu akan ditemukan juga akhirnya."

"Yah—aku tidak mau terlibat dengan sesuatu yang buruk, itu saja Weasley. Lagipula kau cerewet sekali," kata Draco sambil mendengus, menutupi alasannya yang konyol. Draco segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ginny.

"Hey, Malfoy," suara Ginny kembali terdengar. Draco berbalik dan gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Simpati? "Apapun yang kau kerjakan bersama Hermione, selesaikanlah. Keadaannya memburuk dari dua bulan yang lalu." Draco menatapnya terkejut beberapa saat.

"Ya," jawab Draco singkat, dan mereka berlalu.

.

.

Hermione mencari-cari perkamen Arithmancy-nya dengan panik. Perkamen itu tidak ada! Setengah menangis ia sudah mengobrak-abrik meja belajar dan kasurnya.

"Mencari sesuatu?" kepala Ginny muncul di balik pintu, lalu ia melenggang masuk.

"Yeah," jawab Hermione lemas.

Ginny memutar-mutar suatu perkamen di atas kepalanya. "Mencari ini?"

Mata Hermione membulat. "YA! Demi Merlin, Gin. Dimana kau temukan perkamenku?"

Ginny tersenyum misterius. "Hm. Kau mau mendapatkan perkamenmu, iya kan?"

"Hah? I—iya, tentu saja," jawab Hermione bingung.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya," jawab Ginny. Hermione dengan lega segera menjangkau tangan Ginny, tapi Ginny mengelak.

"Apa maumu sih, Gin?" Hermione bertanya frustasi.

"Kau boleh mendapatkan ini kembali, tapi jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi antar dirimu dan… Draco Malfoy," Ginny menyeringai.

.

.

Natal yang dingin. Hermione menyadari itu. Ia telah menyiapkan sebuah mantel kulit yang dikemas dengan elegan, yang dihadiahi Viktor dalam ulangtahunnya yang ke-18 kemarin.

Mantel itu berwarna ungu gelap dan tebal, panjangnya menjuntai sampai lutut Hermione, dan di sekeliling lehernya mantel itu juga dipercantik dengan bulu beruang. Hermione sendiri juga sudah membungukus tangannya dengan sarung tangan wol berwarna merah muda pucat dan sepatu boot berwarna coklat tua. Setidaknya ia sudah merasa hangat.

Pelan-pelan Hermione turun menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan tampak agak salah tingkah. Semua murid yang ada disana memakai pakaian pesta, beberapa memakai gaun yang terbuka, khususnya perempuan, sementara Hermione sendiri tertutup dari kepala sampai kaki.

Parvati dan Lavender terkikik ketika Hermione mencapai mereka.

"Kau.. terasa ganjil, Mione," bisik Parvati bercanda.

Hermione pura-pura sedih. "Yah—aku harus melewatkan hadiah superkonyol ini. Dengan senang hati aku pun akan menukar tempat dengan kalian."

"Kau bercanda!" Parvati berseru tak percaya. "Kesempatan berjalan berdua dengan Malfoy kan langka sekali, Hermione."

"Yah—justru itu. Mungkin kau mau bertukar tempat denganku?" saran Hermione.

Parvati mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Ya, ya, tentu saja! Aku pun bisa melakukannya sekarang! Bagaimana? Apa kau masih punya Stok Polijus?"

"Hei, hei," Ginny datang sambil menyikut Parvati. "Biarlah Hermione menikmati hadiahnya, Parvati. Kau sudah mendapatkan Terry, kenapa masih mencari yang lain?"

Mereka tertawa. Lalu, Lavender dan Parvati pamit untuk pergi duluan.

"Akhirnya, Mione," Ginny tersenyum dramatis. "Kau pergi!"

Hermione mendengus. "Jangan sok suci, Gin. Kau yang menyuruhku melakukan ini!"

Ginny nyengir. "Tak ada ruginya, kan?"

"Banyak, Gin! Banyak! Apa perlu kujelaskan satu-satu? Dan ingat Ginny, hanya kau yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu!" desis Hermione.

"Whoaa, santai, Hermione. Tenang—aku tidak seember Ron. Dan aku harus melakukan ini, untuk memperbaiki masa depanmu. Oke, nikmati malammu," bisik Ginny, dan ia mengecup kepala Hermione yang sedang jengkel.

Dengan berlalunya Ginny, Ruang Rekreasi itu menjadi sepi. Hermione menghela napas, dan segera berjalan keluar—untuk menikmati hadiahnya.

Melewatkan Malam Natal bersama Draco Malfoy.

.

.

"Dimana Mr. Malfoy, Granger?" McGonagall bertanya agak tak sabar ketika ia baru saja sampai di depan Aula Besar yang sudah disulap menjadi Ballroom yang indah dan penuh suasana natal. Akhir-akhir ini Hogwarts memang banyak menyelenggarakan pesta dansa, tak tahu mengapa.

"Aku tidak tahu, Professor," jawab Hermione jujur. Sebenarnya, ia kurang mengerti tentang hadiah-hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh Professor McGonagall kepada mereka berdua. Yang Hermione tahu, mereka diperintahkan untuk berjalan dalam kegelapan malam, memecahkan sandi sampai hadiah itu ditemukan. Yah, cliché sekali, bukan.

"Kita tunggu sampai Malfoy datang, lalu akan aku jelaskan prosedurnya nanti," jelas Professor McGonagall tenang.

"Tidak usah menunggu lama, Professor," suara Draco yang dingin terdengar dari belakang Hermione. Refleks, Hermione menengok dan menemukan Draco Malfoy terbungkus (sama sepertinya) dalam mantel berkualitas dan tampak hangat—yang Hermione bisa prediksi harganya melebihi 5 Galleon. Hermione segera membuang muka.

"Syukurlah. Baik, dengarkan aku baik-baik," Professor McGonagall berdeham. Hermione menegang, karena Draco tepat berada di sampingnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan gesekan mantel Draco sekarang. "Kalian akan menikmati Malam Natal berdua, dan kalian harus mencari sandi—petunjuk untuk memimpin kalian menuju jalan pulang dan tempat hadiah disimpan. Hadiahnya masih rahasia, tetapi aku jamin kalian tidak akan kecewa begitu menemukan hadiah tersebut. Jangan sampai kehilangan pasangan masing-masing, karena jika begitu peluang kalian untuk selamat adalah 20 %. Jadi mulai dari sekarang."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Ia disuruh mulai berjalan, begitu? Lho—McGonagall bahkan belum memberitahu dimana sandi pertama akan ditemukan!

"Jalan keluar dapat ditemukan dengan berharapan tinggi. Optimis dan Pantang menyerah, Itulah kata yang mengandung makna. Jangan khawatirkan apa yang menunggumu di tempat matahari terbit, karena cahaya akan selalu muncul dari sana, Selamat jalan!"

Hermione memikirkan kata-kata McGonagall barusan. Harapan tinggi? Optimis dan pantang Menyerah? Matahari terbit? Demi Merlin.

Hermione dan Draco berjalan berdampingan, tanpa suara. Beberapa ratus meter dari Aula Besar, keriuhan anak-anak mulai menipis, dan suasana malam semakin hening.

"Ia tidak memberi kita petunjuk sama sekali. Apa kau punya pendapat?" Hermione memecahkan keheningan, dia benci kesenyapan.

Draco agak tersentak mendengar Hermione yang berbicara tiba-tiba.

"Menurutmu? Kau Queen-Who-Knows-All, mungkin kau lebih bisa memahami McGonagall yang berteka-teki itu," komentar Draco agak sinis. Hermione tidak menjawab. Keningnya agak berkerut.

Lalu perlahan-lahan, air muka Hermione berubah. Semburat kemerahan, ia sudah menemukan jawabannya!

Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia bimbang. Apa perlu membuka dirinya lagi kepada Draco? Ia sudah dua bulan menghindari—atau dihindari pemuda itu.

Tetapi ini lain. Mungkin ada baiknya Hermione membuka dirinya lagi.

"Malfoy. McGonagall berusaha memberikan kita teka-teki. Harapan tinggi—itu bisa saja tempat-tempat tertinggi di sekeliling Hogwarts. Optimis dan pantang menyerah—9 suku kata yang mengandung makna—bisa saja hal itu adalah letak geografis, entah 9 langkah dari pencapaian pertama, atau 9 meter dari pencapaian pertama. Dan matahari terbit—tempat tertinggi itu harus berada pada arah Timur," Hermione berkata pelan, dan agak gugup. Draco tampak agak terkejut mendengar gadis yang kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu menghindarinya—mulai berbicara panjang kepadanya.

"E-eh tempat tertinggi dari Timur—bukankah hanya ada dua? Pegunungan Merlin—batas Sihir Hogwarts dan Hogsmeade dan Gua Hagrid***)**?"

"Bisa jadi. Kita kunjungi saja keduanya langsung. Menurutmu yang mana yang harus kita dahulukan?" Hermione berbisik sekarang, kedua tangannya memeluk sisi badannya.

"Gua Hagrid," jawab Draco singkat, dan Hermione mengangguk. Malam kembali senyap.

.

.

Nihil. Semuanya sia-sia saja.

Mereka telah sampai di Puncak Gunung lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu, tepatnya di gunung dekat Gua Hagrid, dan tak menemukan apapun disana.

Hermione mencoba lagi. 9 langkah dari masing-masing mata angin, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Keliling 9 kali di perimeter terluar daerah itu, juga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin tempatnya memang bukan disini," Draco bergumam putus asa.

"Sebentar. Aku mau mencobanya lagi," gumam Hermione. Ia kembali berputar-putar.

"Sembilan. Apa yang dikatakan Para Ahli soal angka 9?" Hermione, seperti biasanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Draco mendengus.

"Percuma saja, Granger. Ini teka-teki, bukan Kelas Arithmancy."

Hermione tidak mendengarkan. "Angka 9, dalam filsafat Muggle merupakan lambang yang dipercaya membawa keberuntungan dan multiguna, karena ia juga bisa berubah fungsi menjadi angka 6 apabila dibalik. Dalam kepercayaan Sihir, angka 9 adalah Kebangkitan Merlin, tepatnya tanggal kejayaannya yang dapat membuat generasi penyihir. 92 = 81, 3 x 3 = 9, 9 adalah deret angka sesudah 8, sebelum 10, bulan ke9 adalah September, 9 bilangan ganjil dan—"

Sebuah sinar menginterupsi celotehan Hermione. Gadis itu mendongak, lalu terpana. Sebuah lubang di tempat yang seharusnya hanya ada ilalang beku, kini telah terbuka lebar dan membentuk angka 9.

Sebuah kertas muncul dari lubang itu dan melayang mendekati Hermione.

_Selamat. Anda berhasil menemukan Gate pertama. Untuk kunci jawaban—optimis dan pantang menyerah = 9 kata. Sembilan merupukan lambang para Cendekia Sihir dan Lambang Merlin. Sembilan fakta tentang Sembilan akan membuka pintu selanjutnya. Terima Kasih._

_Menara, Perahu dan Leher Angsa._

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Kalimat terakhir tidak berima, tetapi hal itu mungkin suatu petunjuk? Draco yang juga berdiri diam di belakangnya, ikut membaca juga sedang berkonsentrasi.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dahulu saja," saran Draco lirih. Hermione mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia mulai memikirkan kata itu. Menara, Perahu dan Leher Angsa?

.

.

Tangga yang ada dalam lubang tersebut mengarahkan Hermione dan Draco turun ke dalam tanah, tepatnya ke jalan buntu. Suhu lebih lembab dan dingin disini.

"Teka-teki lagi," kata Hermione sinis. "Kau yang pikirkan, Malfoy. Gantian."

Draco melotot, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan menara.. Aku hanya punya satu rekomendasi—Mercusuar. Atau Eiffel?" Draco bergumam, lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri.

"Ada tiga kombinasi teka-teki. Mungkin ini kata kunci kombinasi," Hermione balas bergumam, matanya terpejam.

"Perahu—ini lebih sulit lagi. Banyak perahu yang terkenal bukan? Titanic**1****)**, Augusta**2****)**, dan lain-lain. Mungkin kau ada saran, Little Miss Perfect?"

Hermione mendengus mendengar ejekan yang ia dapat dari Rita Skeeter.

"Aku bukanlah kamus, Malfoy. Tapi Lady Lovibond**3****) **dan Flying Dutchman**4****)** mungkin bisa membantu. Tetapi itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan menara maupun leher angsa," desah Hermione putus asa. Teka-teki yang ini jauh lebih sulit.

10 menit berlalu. Lalu 15 menit. "Aku menduga teka-teki ini ada hubungannya dengan romantisme," gumam Draco, mukanya agak memerah.

Kening Hermione berkerut. "Mengapa kau menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Err—mungkin—aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban leher angsa itu. Pola yang dibentuk leher angsa adalah hati," jawab Draco canggung.

"Ah—teori itu tidak terpikirkan olehku. Berarti—perahu dan menara harus ada kaitannya dengan romantisme?" tanya Hermione tak yakin. Draco mengangguk.

"Kalau Menara, Eiffel memang cocok kelihatannya. Eiffel merupakan satu dari 10 tenpat teromantis di dunia," tambah Hermione. Draco mendengus.

"Romantisme—khas wanita. Kalau begitu perahu.. gondola, mungkin?"

"Gondola di Venesia?" Hermione nampak terkejut. "Bisa jadi."

"Jadi—apa relasi antara Gondola, Eiffel dan Hati?"

"Coba saja sebutkan pada dinding ini," kata Hermione ragu. Draco meliriknya sebentar, lalu membuka suaranya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Oke—apa satu kata—atau beberapa kata yang melambangkan ketiga hal tadi?"

"Benda?"

"Hati bukan benda. Hati itu perasaan," bantah Hermione.

"Oke, tempat?" Hermione menggeleng.

"Tapi bisa jadi, Granger. Venesia, Prancis, apa yang menonjol dari kedua kota itu?"

Sesaat hening, lalu tiba-tiba Hermione terpekik pelan. "Kota Cinta."

Dan dinding itu terkelupas, bata-bata merah yang ada di belakangnya berputar, menyisakan sebuah rongga yang bisa dimasuki tiga orang.

.

.

Setelah memasuki rongga dinding itu, segera saja, mulut Hermione sukses terbuka dengan lebar. Matanya membulat tidak percaya.

Beberapa meter di depannya, membentanglah jalan yang sangat lebar, dihiasi oleh berbagai pepohonan rindang yang menopang lampu kerlap-kerlip—khas Natal, ditambah lagi serpihan salju yang turun membuat jalan ini terlihat mengagumkan.

Champs-Elysées. Sebuah jalanan yang mewah yang romantis. Jalanan itu tampak ringkih, diselimuti oleh rentangan salju putih yang lembut.

Di belakang pepohonan yang artistik tersebut, terhamparlah rentetan-rentetan kafe dan butik terkenal yang mewah, namun—tidak ada kehidupan disini.

Draco, yang telah tiba di sebelah Hermione, turut tertegun.

"Dimana—tepatnya—kita?"

"Champs-Elysées, Paris, Prancis. Tempat ini merupakan jalan paling terkenal di dunia, karena keindahan dan romantisme jalan ini, serta banyaknya kalangan elit yang sering berbelanja disini. Di ujung jalan ini kau akan melihat Arc de Triomph, gerbang besar, atau monumen kemenangan bagi Masyarakat Prancis," jelas Hermione. Ia mulai berjalan pelan-pelan, sementara Draco berjalan pelan di sampingnya, menjaga jarak.

"Kalau jalan ini sangat terkenal, mengapa jalan ini terasa begitu sepi seperti kota mati?" Draco bertanya heran. Ia menoleh kesana-sini. Sejauh ini tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia tidak ada, hanya ada jalanan indah, dan samar-samar Hermione bisa mendengar lantunan lembut lagu Silent Night. Kontras sekali.

"Aku tak tahu. Terakhir aku kesini, jalanan ini sangat penuh sekali. Terutama pada hari libur," gumam Hermione. Mereka kembali berjalan, menyisakan jejak-jejak yang tak terlalu dalam di salju.

"Jadi kita berada di Paris, Prancis?"

"Yeah, menurutku begitu. Aku sudah puluhan kali kesini."

"Lalu, kita akan berbuat apa?"

Hermione mendelik. "Kau bisa diam tidak, sih? Justru kesenyapan ini semakin menambah keromantisan jalan ini. Lagipula keheningan jalan ini langka. Nikmati saja keindahannya. Jangan cerewet."

"Yes, Ma'am," dengus Draco. Sekarang malam itu benar-benar hening, dan lantunan Silent Night kembali terputar lagi, tetapi dengan genre yang berbeda.

Hermione memeriksa pepohonan yang berdempetan di samping trotoar, dan mengamatinya. Sebagian besar lampu itu adalah lampu berwarna kuning dan putih, tetapi ada yang berwarna hijau dan biru muda. Ia terus-terusan meneliti ornament-ornamen yang menarik di setiap pohonnya, sedangkan Draco sibuk mengukir jejak.

Arc de Triomph semakin dekat.

"Mungkin kita harus melewati monument ini," kata Draco ragu. Hermione mengangguk, dan mereka melewati pintu itu, lalu tiba-tiba—pemandangan Champs-Elyseés meleleh.

.

.

"Eiffel!" Hermione membelalak, Draco yang berada di belakangnya juga ternganga.

Menara yang dibangun oleh Gustave Eiffel itu berdiri dengan megah, dan kerlap-kerlip di sepanjang besinya membentuk kata 'Merry X-Mas!', belum lagi lilitan kaus kaki raksasa mengelilingi besi-besi menara dan bintang besar berwarna biru tua bertengger di puncaknya.

"Luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa kita—tiba-tiba muncul disini?"

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas ini hebat. Mungkin aku akan naik," tambah Hermione takjub, dan gadis itu setengah berlari ke arah Menara Eiffel. Draco mengekorinya.

"Berapa ketinggiannya?" Draco bertanya penasaran.

"30.065 m atau sekitar 98,368 kaki, dan pengerjaannya memakan waktu 30 tahun—juga mengalami banyak pertentangan dari politikus dan masyarakat Paris. Sebenarnya Champs-Elysées dan Eiffel lumayan dekat, tetapi Eiffel ada jalan berbeda—di Champs de Mars."

"Tinggi sekali. Bagaimana kita mencapai puncaknya?"

"Pilih satu. Lift atau Tangga?"

"Tentu saja Lift," Draco memutar bola mata.

Tidak ada hambatan. Meski tak ada siapapun yang menjaga loket pembayaran maupun pintu lift, lift itu tetap berfungsi. Ini sungguh pengalaman langka. Biasanya saat liburan, antrian untuk memakai lift bisa tumpah ruah sampai ke luar bangunan.

Lift itu membawa mereka semakin tinggi. Mau tak mau Hermione merasa agak paranoid karena lift itu transparan, jadi ia serasa tidak memijak tanah.

'Ting!' dentingan lift menandakan mereka telah sampai ke puncak menara. Draco keluar duluan, walaupun pemuda itu terlihat menjaga kewibawaannya, tetap saja, matanya memancarkan keantusiasan. Hermione tersenyum geli.

"Apa kau baru mengunjungi Eiffel?" Hermione bertanya pelan, berjalan mendekati salah satu sudut, dan meraih teropong yang tersedia. Draco menatapnya terkejut.

"Err—yeah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hermione mendengus. "Aku sudah puluhan kali mengunjugi Paris, Malfoy. ¾ keluargaku tinggal disini, tetapi aku tidak pernah bosan mengunjugi monumen ini. Biasanya dalam perayaan tertentu, Eiffel selalu menyediakan tampilan yang menarik, kau sudah melihatnya tadi."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hermione berusaha menemukan objek yang ia cari, dan ah—ia menemukannya. Sungai Seine yang mengalir di tepinya dapat ia lihat secara jelas. Airnya yang hitam memantulkan kerlap-kerlip Lampu Natal di bangunan-bangunan pinggirnya. Beberapa kapal kecil tertambat di tepinya.

Udara semakin dingin, tetapi Draco masih asyik memutar-mutar teropongnya. Hermione tidak mau mengganggunya, suatu kejadian langka, seorang Malfoy berkutat dengan barang-barang Muggle.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, menara itu bergoyang keras, dan Draco mengangkat mukanya dari Teropong dengan terkejut. Sedetik kemudian bangunan itu runtuh dan pusaran angin—seperti tornado menghisap mereka.

Hal terakhir yang Hermione ingat adalah mereka jatuh.

.

.

Draco membuka matanya yang tertimpa sinar redup. Dengan terkejut, ia segera bangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring di pasir, tepi pantai. Sepertinya ini sudah sore hari. Benar-benar aneh.

Perhatiannya teralihkan ke seorang gadis meringkuk di sisinya.

"Hoi, Granger. Bangun," Draco menepuk pundak Hermione, dan perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap bingung.

"Dimana kita?" Hermione bertanya parau, ikut duduk. Draco yang mulai merasa kepanasan, membuka mantelnya yang membungkus rapat dirinya, menyisakan sebuah baju tipis turtleneck berwarna putih.

"Lah, mana kutahu. Tiba-tiba aku terbangun disini setelah terhisap dalam Angin Tornado yang mengerikan itu," jawab Draco sambil mendengus.

Hermione menatap sekelilingnya selama beberapa saat, lalu juga membuka mantel ungu indahnya dan stoking, menyisakan gaun tipis selutut berwarna kuning pucat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hermione berseru, melihat Draco melangkah ke ombak yang berdebur kecil di pantai.

"Berenang, tentu saja. Kita harus pintar memanfaatkan waktu, kan?" katanya menyeringai. Hermione memutar bola matanya dan ikut berdiri. Ia lebih memilih memeriksa dimana mereka, daripada berenang.

Jadi, dimana mereka? Jam berapa ini? Hermione tak yakin waktu masih berjalan, mengingat ia hanya tidak sadar selama beberapa menit. Ditambah lagi, Hermione yakin McGonagall sudah memodifikasi segalanya.

Sepertinya Hermione telah memiliki beberapa asumsi dimanakah mereka. Yang jelas mereka berada di Pantai yang berada di Pasifik Selatan. Hermione mengetahui tanda-tanda dan ciri-ciri ombak Pasifik. Ia mendatangi salah satu bungalow indah terdekat, dan masuk ke dalamnya. _Tahiti Comfort Resort_. Cocok.

Setelah mengetahui tersebut, Hermione berjalan kembali ke tempat tadi, dan menjumpai Draco sedang mengumpulkan kerang. Ia tersenyum.

"Hei, Malfoy. Kita ada di Tahiti," seru Hermione.

"Ta-hi-ti?" Draco bertanya sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Hermione mengangguk. Malfoy hanya ber-'oh' pelan dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Hermione kembali duduk di tempat berpasir, dengan cekatan membuat lubang yang diajarkan ayahnya dulu, dan duduk dengan nyaman. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat haus.

Dan tanpa dikomando, sebuah Kelapa yang sudah terbuka tenpurungnya, dengan sedotan yang mencuat dan beberapa manisan segar muncul di sampingnya.

Kening Hermione terlipat kaget. Ini semua tidak sesuai dengan prinsip Hukum Gamp mengenai Transfigurasi Elemental. Dengan ragu, ia meraih kelapa segar itu dan meminumnya. Segar, normal seperti biasa.

Setelah merasa bosan, Hermione berdiri sambil mengamati lebih teliti pantai itu. Ternyata Tahiti indah sekali. Air Laut menampilkan tiga gradasi yang birunya masing-masing berbeda—muda, tua, dan aquamarine. Belum lagi pasirnya yang lembut, dan lembayung sore yang mulai muncul.

"Hei, Malfoy. Sebaiknya kau jangan berenang lagi. Ini sudah sore, ombaknya besar," Hermione berseru cemas. Hei, cemas? Ternyata Tahiti juga merubah cara kerja otak gadis itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Hermione khawatir sekarang. Ia mendekati bibir pantai, yang berbatasan langsung dengan air. Ombak-ombak kecil menyapu kakinya lembut.

"Malfoy! MALFOOY! Malf—" Teriakan Hermione terpotong ketika sebuah tangan meraih tungkai kakinya dan menarik ke dalam air laut. Ia basah separuh badan sekarang. "Malfoy," desis Hermione, meludahkan rambut basah yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Hai," balas Draco santai, justru menyentak tangan Hermione agar melangkah ke air yang lebih dalam. Air sudah hampir sedada Hermione sekarang.

"Malfoy, aku serius. Kita harus cepat-cepat ke daratan, karena sebentar lagi Ombak akan pasang," Hermione berkata gak tidak sabar, berenang-renang kecil untuk melawan ombak yang semakin gencar menarik dirinya. Pemuda yang berenang santai di sampingnya hanya memutar bola mata.

Tiba-tiba, mata Hermione disilaukan oleh cahaya oranye yang menyengat. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah cahaya, dan terpukau. Sunset telah tiba, tanpa disadarinya.

Ia sudah tak memedulikan ombak yang kian keras. Draco juga terpukau di sisinya, menatap takjub. Sungguh, Sunset nya cantik sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari ada hal seindah ini," bisik Hermione, tak menyadari kata-katanya. Draco menoleh, dan merasakan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap di perutnya, melihat wajah Hermione. Perasaan yang aneh.

"Aku juga," gumam Draco.

Lalu Hermione melihatnya. Dinding besar Ombak yang siap menerjang mereka. Hermione berseru, namun sudah terlambat.

Mereka tertelan ombak.

.

.

Hermione terjatuh dan menjejak bebatuan keras. Ia mengaduh pelan. Rasa asin air laut yang ada di mulutnya masih terasa. Ini pasti malam hari. Malam hari yang dingin. Dan anehnya, pakaian hangat Hermione kembali membungkus tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda Malfoy juga terjatuh dengan tidak mulus di sampingnya bahkan lebih parah. Hermione terkekeh sebentar, lalu mendongak.

Mereka ada di depan Air Mancur. Dan Hermione tahu tempat apa ini. Air Mancur Trevi, Roma—salah satu tempat yang diincar bagi pasangan-pasangan yang mencari keuntungan.

"Ini Air Mancur Trevi, bukan?" Draco, yang telah bangkit dari jatuhnya, bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk tanpa suara. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Palazzo Poli—bangunan yang di belakangnya ini milik salah satu kerabat Ayahku. Aku pernah kesini lebih dari dua kali," jawab Draco enteng. Hermione berjongkok, mengelus struktur lantai batu yang bersih.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang sejarah Air Mancur Trevi ini?"

Draco tampak salah tingkah. "Err—tidak, sebetulnya. Kebanyakan aku berkunjung kesini bukan untuk melempar koin, karena—err banyak Muggle. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, air mancur ini membawa keberuntungan, dan patung-patung ini dewa-dewi Yunani, bukan?"

"Ya. Tetapi pengetahuanmu payah," dengus Hermione. Kini ia berjalan ke salah satu boks penukar koin—yang tak terkunci. Hermione mengambil empat koin dan melemparkannya dua ke Draco.

"Yang benar adalah, legenda tradisional Roma mengatakan jika pengunjung melempatkan koin ke air mancur, mereka pasti akan bisa kembali ke Roma suatu hari nanti. Legenda lain mengatakan bahwa tiga koin yang dilempar oleh tiga orang yang berlainan, punya 3 kemungkinan: koin 1 artinya jatuh cinta, koin 2 artinya menikah, koin 3 artinya bercerai. Maka dari itu banyak pasangan yang menjajal peruntungannya disini," jelas Hermione.

Draco mendengus. "Aku tidak memintamu menjelaskan, Nona-Sok-Tahu."

"Aku juga tidak sedang berbicara padamu kan, Ferret."

Draco memutar bola mata. "Ya sudahlah. Untuk meladenimu, waktu akan terbuang dengan percuma. Jadi bagaimana cara 'mencoba peruntungan' seperti katamu tadi?"

Hermione menghela napas. "Banyak kepercayaan yang mengatakan keberuntungan akan didapat jika kau melempar koin dengan tangan kanan dan melewati bahu kiri, dengan membelakangi air mancur dan tanpa melihat."

"Seperti ini?" Draco membelakangi air mancur dan melempar koin dengan jitu. Terdengar bunyi _plung_ pelan, lalu koin itu tenggelam di tengah-tengah kolam.

"Yeah, mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana melemparnya," kata Hermione acuh, dan memosisikan tangannya seperti Draco.

"Kau salah," sergah Draco, dan ia menghampiri Hermione. "Harusnya seperti ini," Draco melilitkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Hermione, (anehnya) dengan lembut, dan memegang pundaknya. Hermione bisa merasakan napas Draco menggelitiki lehernya dan ia merasakan perasaan melayang.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," Hermione berkelit, menghindari sentuhan sensitive Draco, dan ia bisa melihat wajah Draco agak merah, seperti wajahnya.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya seperti yang diinstruksikan Draco, dan melemparnya dengan segenap hati. Koin itu mendarat mulus di samping koin Draco, tanpa sengaja.

"Jadi, kita akan kembali ke Roma?" Draco bertanya skeptis.

"Maybe," balas Hermione riang. "Siapa yang tidak mau kembali kesini? Bahkan air mancurnya menakjubkan. Lihat, airnya berpendar."

"Err—aku rasa itu bukan karena indah, tapi—" Draco belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ketika semburan Air Mancur itu semakin besar, menerjang mereka berdua, dan menghisap mereka ke dasar kolam.

.

.

Hermione memijat pelipisnya. Pendaratan yang terjadi ketika pergantian tempat pasti terasa tidak menyenangkan, pikirnya sambil mendengus.

Setelah matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang lebih redup, Hermione menyadari satu hal. Mereka berada dalam perahu.

"Gondola?" Draco bertanya heran, ternyata pemuda itu telah bangun terlebih dahulu. Hermione tercekat. Benar, Gondola. Impian untuk menaiki perahu ini sejak ia berumur belia, ternyata terkabul juga. Hermione belum pernah ke Venesia.

Seorang lelaki berdiri di haluan kapal, mendayung dengan dayungnya. Gondolier. Di dekat kakinya, seorang lelaki memainkan Accordion, dan sebuah lagu yang familier mengalun lembut. Auld Lang Syne. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sang Gondolier dan pemain musik, lalu menatap Gondola yang membawa mereka. Seperti biasa, Gondola tersebut berwarna hitam menakjubkan, dengan sisi kiri yang lebih panjang dari sisi kanan—menyeimbangkan berat.

Bangunan-bangunan yang tinggi terbentang di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka, menjulang dengan untaian Lampu Natal yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Melodi Auld Lang Syne yang dimainkan bercampur-padu dengan lantunan Lagu-Lagu Natal yang mengalun dari dalam bangunan-bangunan itu.

Beberapa menit hening, baik Hermione maupun Draco menikmati suasana sepanjang sungai yang romantis. Pemain Accordion itu pun sudah mengganti lagunya tiga kali.

"Kau sudah pernah ke Venice?" Hermione membuka percakapan, melihat Draco menatap pemandangan dengan tatapan familier.

"Ya, dua kali. Italia bukanlah negara asing untuk keluargaku."

"Jadi.. apa bedanya menaiki Gondola kemarin dan sekarang?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kau bercanda. Tentu saja berbeda, lebih menyenangkan jika suasananya seperti ini."

Beberapa meter di depan mereka, sebuah jembatan terbentang. Hermione santai-santai saja. Di Venesia memang banyak jembatan, kan? Tetapi Draco memucat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione heran ketika melihat Draco yang pucat.

"Oh, shit. Tidak," Draco berkomat-kamit, sementara Hermione mengerutkan kening.

"Spiacenti, ma bisogna baciano il vostro partner, signorina," Gondolier itu berkata.

"Hah? Maaf—aku tidak bisa Bahasa Italia," ujar Hermione panik. Gondolier itu tersenyum, lalu Gondola melaju dengan lebih pelan. Ada apa sih?

"Maaf, Nona. Berdasarkan tradisi kami, pasangan yang naik Gondola—hanya berdua saja, harus ah—berciuman di bawah jembatan, sebagai Lambang Cinta Abadi. Tenag saja, Nona. Aku dan Quentin tidak akan menganggu kalian," Gondolier itu berkata sopan.

"Tapi kami bukan pasangan!"

Hermione terbelalak dan memandang panik Draco. Draco hanya memberi tatapan sudah-kubilang-kan, dan ia berbisik pelan ke Hermione.

"Sudah, lakukan saja," dan Hermione membeku. Tanpa persetujuan apa-apa, Draco mengelus pipinya selembut beledu, membuat gadis itu gemetar—debarannya semakin kencang.

Hermione dan Draco refleks memejamkan matanya. Dan tangan Draco yang hangat menuruni leher Hermione pelan. Gadis itu bergidik tak kentara.

Lalu bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya ragu-ragu, lalu tanpa disadari—Draco melumat bibirnya dengan lebih ganas. Memaksa bibir Hermione untuk membuka pelan, yang sebenarnya tak perlu. Bahkan Hermione pun tak tahu Iblis apa yang merasuki dirinya, sehingga ia membuka bibirnya, dan menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Draco Malfoy.

Bibir Draco melumatnya lembut dan cepat, tangannya yang kanan mendorong kepala Hermione agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya membelai pundak Hermione. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu sendiri mengalungkan tangannya ke Draco.

Hal terakhir yang Hermione ingat adalah bibir Draco yang terlepas, tatapannya yang membara, dan Gondola yang terbalik—menenggelamkan mereka ke air sungai yang gelap.

.

.

Draco terbatuk pelan. Ia mengeluarkan air yang menyumbat tenggorokannya, dan merapatkan jubahnya. Dimanapun mereka berada, sedang ada Badai Salju yang mengamuk disini. Suhunya hampir membekukan tangan Draco yang tidak terselimuti sarung tangan secara benar. Gadis di sebelah Draco perlahan-lahan juga berdiri.

Muka Hermione memerah mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Ia masih bisa merasakan rasa mint bibir Draco di bibirnya. Cukup. Hanya cukup dua kali ia menyentuh bibir itu.

"Sebaiknya kita jalan. Sebentar lagi ada badai salju," Draco bergumam pelan, dan Hermione mengangguk tanpa suara. Keadaan menjadi canggung selama beberapa menit.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menciumku," Hermione bergumam dengan nada menyesal.

Draco tersentak dengan marah. "Kau pikir aku mau? Hei, kalau kita tidak terdesak seperti tadi, aku tidak akan menciummu, Demi Merlin!"

"Justru itulah. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku demi keselamatanmu. Kau tidak serius."

"Hah? Tidak serius apanya?" Draco mendesis frustasi.

"Sudahlah. Susah menjelaskan pada orang yang tidak pernah merasakan," kata Hermione pahit, suaranya bergetar. Draco terdiam mendengar ucapan yang menusuk itu.

Keadaan semakin canggung dan hening, sementara Hermione merasakan kakinya mulai mati rasa. Sebenarnya ia cukup sensitif dengan udara dingin.

'Tahan, Hermione, tahan..' batin gadis itu.

Namun, akhirnya tubuh itu roboh. Draco berbalik dengan cepat dan menangkap Hermione. Hermione memberontak pelan.

"Tolol. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Menurut saja," kata Draco dingin, dan Hermione terdiam. Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione yang lemas, mengarahkan kedua tangan gadis itu untuk memeluk lehernya.

Draco serasa membawa patung es. Tubuh Hermione dingin dan gemetar. Tanpa disadarinya, gadis itu meringkuk memeluk Draco lebih erat—refleks.

"Granger, aku tidak bisa bernapas," Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione tersentak dan melonggarkan cengkramannya. "Maaf."

Draco mengangguk, dan keadaan kembali hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara siulan angin yang mengerikan. Lambat-lambat, getaran di tubuh Hermione mereda, dan Draco pun harus mengakui tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat. Lagipula badai mulai mereda.

Draco menghela napas. "Maafkan..aku."

Hermione tercekat. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk.. menindaklanjuti perasaan kita. Dan aku juga terlalu gengsi dan egois."

Bahu Hermione menegang. "Kau tidak terikat perjanjian apapun denganku."

"Secara tidak langsung, aku ini pengecut karena berani memainkan perasaan seorang gadis. Dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk berbicara empat mata denganmu."

Hermione terdiam, tetapi sesaat kemudian gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Draco bergumam jengkel.

Hermione menghentikan tawanya. "Kau konyol. Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Berbicara dramatis? Mengakui kesalahan? Menganggapku sebagai gadis? Kau ini Draco Malfoy atau makhluk angkasa luar?"

Draco mendengus. "Cerewet. Aku serius, tetapi kau malah mengejekku."

Tawa Hermione berhenti, lalu ia menatap Draco serius.

"Kau tidak wajib menghargai perasaanku, Draco—jika memang benar kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku—tidak, dengarkan dulu. Ini juga salahku, aku tidak mempertahankanmu dari dulu. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk bicara err—hati ke hati padamu. Dan aku terlalu tertutup. Sekarang, aku bisa merelakanmu yang sudah benci padaku," Hermione bergumam pelan.

Draco menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau mengira aku menggantungkan perasaanmu karena—karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi?"

"Memang apa lagi?"

Draco merasa frustasi. "..Granger—kau pikir aku menjauhimu karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu? Karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain? Bukan itu! Aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapimu, walaupun rasa takutku akan kehilanganmu lebih besar! Dan aku terlalu gengsi, tertutup untuk menghadapi kenyataan, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Hermione memandangnya sangsi sekarang. "Kau—kau m..masih mencintaiku?"

"Kau mau aku bilang berapa kali? Untuk apa aku menghadiri hadiah ini kalau bukan karena dirimu?"

"Turunkan aku," bisik Hermione, dan Draco mematuhinya. Ia rela jika Hermione akan meninggalkan dirinya. Tetapi alih-alih berlari, gadis itu malah memeluk Draco erat.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya akan seperti ini," bisik Hermione. Draco membeku, lalu perasaan bahagianya kembali membuncah. Ia juga memeluk Hermione erat, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas rambut Hermione.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita akan mengumumkan ke seluruh teman-temanmu?"

"Ron akan sangat-amat marah," Hermione terkekeh.

"Masa bodoh dengan Weasley."

Hermione melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatap lembut Draco. "Draco, lihat di belakangmu," bisiknya. Draco menatapnya bingung, lalu berbalik.

Aurora Borealis menari di atas langit Alaska. Semburat cahayanya membentuk gradasi tiga warna—biru, merah, dan hijau, membuat siapapun terpukau. Belum cukup indah, dari Aurora tersebut turunlah ribuan kunang-kunang, beterbangan membentuk formasi, ke satu arah: Utara. Hermione dan Draco, dengan tangan saling tergenggam, mengikuti kunang-kunang itu.

Walaupun ini bulan Desember, dan Aurora Borealis biasanya terjadi pada bulan September-Oktober, tetapi keajaiban bisa saja terjadi kan?

.

.

Patung Sphinx itu berputar dengan mengantuk, berdiri di depan pintu. Gate Terakhir.

"Kalian harus menjawabku dengan benar, lalu aku akan membuka pintu ini," kata suara itu merdu. Draco dan Hermione berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

"Apa pesan dari Tempat Romansa pertama?"

Hermione menjawab mantap. "Cinta itu seperti jalan indah bersalju—kau harus berhati-hati berjalan di atasnya, menghapus jejak penyesalan yang terbentuk, dan cermat dalam setiap langkah, jangan terpukau dengan keindahannya."

"Diungkapkan dengan benar," komentar Sphinx, dan pintu itu terbuka 10 senti.

"Apa pesan dari Tempat Romansa kedua?" kini, Draco menjawabnya dengan yakin.

"Cinta seperti menara—kokoh, rumit, dan indah, tetapi kita harus senantiasa merawatnya agar tidak berkarat, atau cinta itu akan kehilangan keindahannya."

Sphinx mengangguk dengan puas. Pintu terbuka 20 senti.

"Apa pesan dari Tempat Romansa ketiga?"

"Jangan tertipu dengan indah dan tenangnya cinta. Kadang cinta dapat bergejolak seperti ombak pasang, tetapi terkadang dapat menari dengan tenang di kala surut."

"Apa pesan dari Tempat Romansa keempat?"

"Cinta seperti koin yang dilempar. Kita tidak pernah mengetahui kejadian yang muncul, gambar atau angka—dan kita tidak pernah tahu koin itu akan lenyap kemana."

"Tempat Romansa kelima?"

"Cinta seperti perahu. Dapat membelah air sedalam apapun, selebar apapu, asalkan bebannya dapat menyeimbangi kedua sisi perahu tersebut. Cinta harus seimbang dan teguh dalam membelah setiap konflik yang ada."

"Dan—apa pesan yang terakhir?"

Hermione dan Draco berpandangan penuh arti. "Cinta itu—harus teguh melawan apapun. Tegas berdiri dan melawan, serta harus cerdik dalam menemukan jalan keluar."

"Kalian boleh lewat," Sphinx itu berlalu dengan baik hati, dan lenyap di bawah serpihan salju. Draco dan Hermione berjalan dan melewati pintu itu. Pekarangan Hogwarts.

.

.

"Hermione," Draco memanggilnya pelan.

Hermione menoleh, dan mendapati dirinya ditarik lagi dalam pelukan Draco.

"Selamat Natal dan.. Terima Kasih."

-o0o-

**HA! Selesaaai. Terlalu panjang ya? Maaf banget ya, aku udah meringkas fic yang ini padahal**** semoga fic gajeku yang ini masih mendapatkan review, amin. ****Tadinya mau ku publish pas Malem Natal tapi internetku lagi error:( Aku harap Natal kalian terhibur dengan fic ini. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D Review yaaT_T  
><strong>

***)** : Gua tempat Hagrid menyembunyikan dirinya sebagai buronan bersama Grawp, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.

**1)** : Kapal Pesiar mewah yang tenggelam di Samudera Atlantik karena menabrak gunung es, terkenal karena kisah romansa (yang katanya) terdapat dalam kapal itu.

**2)** : Kapal tempat ditanda tanganinya Piagam Perdamaian (PBB)

**3)** : Kapal Hantu yang sering menampakkan diri di pesisir Inggris.

**4)** : Kapal Hantu yang mendapat kutukan untuk berlayar mengelilingi 7 benua&7 samudera.

Sumber: Wikipedia, Buku-buku, Harry Potter, dsb.


End file.
